


Thursday’s Blue Angel (is In love )

by Mundane_into_mythology28



Series: From Thursday’s angel to Wednesday’s bleeding heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_into_mythology28/pseuds/Mundane_into_mythology28
Summary: Here are my Cas POV or Cas centric poems !!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: From Thursday’s angel to Wednesday’s bleeding heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218224
Kudos: 2





	1. Waltzing

_ Together we learned how to dance.  _

_ Oh , how intricate were our careful steps.  _

_ Our feet weary of an eggshells crack.  _

_ It started as a slow tune  _

_ drifting from our souls .  _

_ Reaching out , out...  _

_ Oh, Our shoulders ache for a lingering touch _

_ Just a brush of palms stained in this blood  _

_ ( and regret. ) _

_ We’ve been pulling knives from  _

_ each other’s spines,  _

_ Only to place them in our hearts  _

_ For safekeeping.  _

_ (Call it selfish or self defense.) _

_ It was our sweet desperation  _

_ That waltzed us into despair. _


	2. Hunger

_ You’re a knife fight  _

_ Silver flickering in the dim light.  _

_ This feels like a romantic dinner for two  _

_ And I’m **starving** _

_ for your touch  _

_ for that glint in your eye  _

_ Craving your switchblade tongue  _

_ Sharp as your wit.  _

_ Grace me with a stabbing kiss.  _

__


	3. Dammed

_ Dear , I must confess  _

_ I’d love you even in  _ **_hellfire_ ** __

_ For this love  _

_ isn’t sin nor is it damnation  _

_ For me you’re akin to  _ **_salvation_ ** __

_ More than  _ **_heaven_ ** _ could ever  _

_ claim to be.  _


	4. Thursday’s sorrow

_ On the very first Thursday  _

_ you’re brought into creation. _

_ Your love, pure and holy.  _

_ Angel of Thursday , of Solitude.  _

_ (Of Tears) _

_ Yours a promised sorrow.  _

_ Left only to Preside over these fallen kings  _

_ Oh , it’s Thursday when you fall  _

_ In love.. _

_ ( You call it not by name)  _

_ One touch of skin. You are lost , lost.  _

_ One man is saved.  _

_ ( This was not god’s plan) _

_ Your love becomes human. And still it’s pure.  _

_ It’s Thursday when you die _

_ For love , but you live , and bleed  _

_ and do it all. Again and again  _

_ This , your personal requiem _

_ Your fathers twisted gift.  _

_ Until it’s one last goodbye,  _

_ (Was it confession or sermon?) _

_ It’s worship all the same.  _

_ “I loved the world for you’  _

_ You smile through stinging eyes  _

_ “I love you.”  _

_ Then you’re gone  _

_ And suddenly , It’s never Thursday anymore  _

_ It’s all empty now. You’re unbound again ,  _

_ Again it's who you had been. _

_ (From creation , to death)  _

_ It’s you , it’s solitude.  _

_ It’s nothingness ,  _

_ It’s the promised sorrow  _

_ Until he finds you  _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ And with a touch of a king  _

_ you remember  _

_ All the Thursday’s that had come before.  _

_ He’s your humanity,  _

_ the first thump of a heart _

_ not meant to beat.  _

  
  



End file.
